


Outline: the tournament, ouat style

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Every ten years, assassins across the Enchanted Forest gather to duke it out. This year, the tournament is to take place in a remote little village at the foot of the mountain the Dark One calls home.A rough outline fusing Once Upon a Time characters with the plot of the Tournament.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/275967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Outline: the tournament, ouat style

A tournament is taking place right on Rumple’s doorstep, set in the little village at the foot of the mountain. It isn’t just any tournament, however, but one designed to weed out a surplus of assassins. Every ten years, assassins from across the realm meet to duke it out and see who is the best assassin the world and who gets to walk away with a large sum of gold as a retirement fund.

This year, Belle will be joining the ranks. For the last ten years, she has served as the heartless (literally) hitman of the Evil Queen, following a deal struck to save her kingdom from ogres. 

For the first time in ten years, Belle has an opportunity to escape the life that she was dragged into unwillingly, at the low, low cost of surviving being pitted against the best of the best in the profession. To make things worse for her, Regina has gifted her her heart back, forcing her to feel for all the things she’s done in her service. If she succeeds, she has to live with that guilt for the rest of her life. If she fails, her kingdom will pay the price. 

Each assassin has been bespelled with a magical tracker, one that burns and stings whenever they’re close to another assassin. One assassin, gifted with magic, was able to shift their tracker to someone else. That someone else being an disguised Rumplestiltskin, who is pretending to be his Spinner self. 

Belle takes it upon herself to keep this innocent spinner alive and unharmed, only to eventually find out his true identity.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a fusion with the movie tournament, which includes Robert Carlye as one of the cast. If you’ve never seen the Tournament, it’s basically the hunger games with hardened hitmen. Thrown into the mix is a hapless, down-on-his-luck priest played by Carlyle who swallows a tracking device and unwittingly gets drawn into the shenanigans. 
> 
> These are rough outlines of fanfics that I gave very brief attempts at actually trying to write out. I didn't get anywhere with them but I really want to see them fleshed out.
> 
> As always, if something piques your interest, feel free to take as much of these as you like. Shoot me a link, I would love to read them!


End file.
